When everybody happens to pass by
by Hardy The Monkey
Summary: I was just having a little.... well... Yaoi talk with Ichigo when this story started. What happens next? WHO CARES! Warned for extreme weirdness and randomness
1. Renji just got kidnapped by Byakuya

Okay... This is random...

For some reason somebody inserted this to my head... Weird. Ah, damn.

Boss coffee. I'm drinking them.

O-K-A-Y. First of all, I don't own ANYBODY here, because that's slavery. Second of all, I need a topic to be random. So this is my Random Sanctuary.

Chapt- Wait, wha?

Me: Okay, first of all, I'm going to get this straight. You, and Grimmjaw, DID NOT, have sex.

Ichigo: Yes.

Me: IMPOSSIBLE!

Ichigo: ... Why are you seemed upset?

Me: BECAUSE... uh... LOOK, IT'S A 200-YEAR OLD, i think, MAN WITH INCREDIBLE SHORTNESS AND A WHITE HAIR! -points at Toshirou-

Ichigo: WHERE?!

BUIH!: -kidnaps Toshirou-

Toshirou: What the!

Me:...Okay...That was unexpected... Who was 'BUIH!' anyway?

BUIH!: -wears a tag saying "I'm a Hitsu FAN!"-

Me: That make sense... So, you didn't have sex with Grimmjaw.

Ichigo: GOD, no.

Me:...Rukia?

Ichigo: No.

Me: ...Ishida?

Ichigo: NO! STOP!

Me: -ignores- ...Hitsu?

Ichigo: You're sick.

Me: I LIKE YAOI, IT'S THAT A PROBLEM?

Ichigo: ...Yes. You're a guy.

Me: -buzz!- Wrong. I'm a girl.

Ichigo: Eh? For real?

Me: -nods- And I do not have a sex change.

Ichigo: ...That was random.

Me: I know. -flinch eyebrows-

?!?!: BAM!

Me: What the -beep-?!

Ichigo: ...Since when we have censors?

Me: Since the censors are invented. -turn to ?!?!- I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF MOL-DE-TOH!

MOL-DE-TOH!

?!?!: Do you even know who am I?

Me: No. That's why I put '?!?!' as your name.

?!?!: Ok, fine, it's Renji.

Me: THEN, I CHALLENGE YOU, RENJI, TO A GAME OF MOL-DE-TOH!

Renji: It's Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: Who cares? I got that from Final Fantasy Gil Quest. It's awesome. -turns to readers- Google it.

Ichigo: Who are you talking to?

Me: -silences...- Look, Ichigo... You have sex with Renji right?

Ichigo and Renji: WHAT THE, NO!

Me: Ah, -sigh- This sucks...

-few minutes later-

Ichigo: Left hand on Yellow.

Me: Ugh... It's near... -touches Yellow- YES!

Renji: -drops dead- Are you in aerobics or something?

Me: ...

Byakuya: ...What are you doing here, Renji?

Renji: TAICHOU!!!! -tries to move but can't- I broke my bones.

Byakuya: I see... -put Renji over shoulder- Dear diary, JACKPOT. -walks away with Renji-

Renji: EH?!

Ichigo: ...That was dangerous.

Me: -takes picture- Yeah. And cute.

Ichigo: -stares at me-

Me: How about Mayuri?

Ichigo: DANG IT, NO!

Mayuri: What, is there anything wrong being with me?

Me&Ichi: -LE GASP, LOUD!-

Mayuri: Don't worry, I'm not a Yaoi character. -chuckles- Besides, you're the one who controls the story.

Me: Well That's true... I'm the one who type it on OpenOffice anyway.

Ichigo: Sick Yaoi fangirls.

Me: Look, Ichigo, I could Grimmjaw appear and swept you away to a love hotel.

Ichigo: Don't. Even. Think. About. It.

Me: Maybe not, -gets near to a computer while evil laughing-

Ichigo: NO!

-Grimmjaw appears-

Ichigo: -LE GASP, REAL LOUD!-

Grimmjaw: What am I doing here?

Me: ... -hugs Grimmjaw-

Grimmjaw: WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Grimmjaw: GET OFF ME!

Ichigo: ...fangirls are scarier than espadas.

-Ulquiorra comes out panting-

Grimmjaw: Ulquiorra! What the heck happened?!

?!?!?!: KYAAAAA!

Ulquiorra: Aizen-sama was experimenting with fangirls to create hollow fangirls, but the experiment went out of control... So... hollow...fangirls.

-everybody looks at each other. Ichigo ordered Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra to run-

-fangirls runs through Mayuri-

Mayuri: ...Okay...

--

BWAHAHAHA!!!! HOLLOW FANGIRLS!!!!

Yeah, it's called the randomness of the year.


	2. 24, BLEACH STYLE

Imisscalvin, YOU ARE MY HERO!!!!

I got this whole idea by you.

BUT! BUTT!

We are going to stay random forevah!!!!!!

* * *

HIBA. DO. NOT. OWN. BLEACH. EVEN. THOUGH. THE. GUYS. ARE. SO. CUTE. THAT. IS. WHY. THE. TERM. FANGIRLS. ARE. INVENTED. GET. IT**  
**

* * *

** the following takes place between 7 A.M. and 8 A.M. **

Me: zzzzz...zzzzz...z...zz...zzzzz...zzzZZZzzz...z...z..z...z...

** the following takes place between 8 AM and 8:30 AM **

Me:...z...Chappy...z...z..-chokes on spit-

** the following takes place between 8:30 AM and 9 AM **

Me: -still choking on spit- GWAH! -wakes up, rubs head- ...Eh? Where's Parcel?

-Parcel comes in-

Parcel: What is it?

Me: ...Nothing, I just want to say your name. It's sounds funny.

Parcel: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NAMED ME!

Me: Yeah, whatever.

-the Bleach group containing bashed into the room-

Ichigo: HIBA!

Me: ...I'M SORRY I DID NOT EAT YOUR PUDDING! AND I DID NOT PUT THE STOMACH ACHE MAKER MELON-FLAVORED GATORADE ON YOUR DRINKS!

Everyone: ...What?

Me: Uh...Anyhow everybody do the HOCKEY POCKEY! DJ, PLAY THE MUSIC!

** the following takes place between 9 AM and 9:30 AM **

**(this scene will only zoom in on Hitsu and Ichigo now)**

Hitsugaya and Ichigo: JAN KEN PON! THE ONE WHO LOSE MUST SING!

-Hitsu let out a scissor when Ichigo let out a stone-

Ichigo: HAH!

Hitsu: Argh...

Me: Sing your song from BLEACH MUSICAL!

Hitsu: WHAT? NO! I ALREADY GOT KIDNAPPED BY A GUY CALLED 'BUIH!'.

Me: Oh yeah, did you got... -clears throat- Molested?

Everybody: YOU'RE SICK!

Me: Viva Yaoi. Anyway, SING!

Hitsu: NO! Didn't Byakuya sing better?

Me: Yeah, BUT STILL I WANT TO SEE YOU SING! BENGARA KOUSHI!

Hitsu: NO...! Besides, Gin and Hinamori aren't here.

Me: WHO CARES! ...YOU ARE SO CUTE! -huggles- Especially when you dance.

Hitsu: -twitch- -twitch-

** the following takes place between 9:30 AM to 10 AM **

Me: Berry,

-no one answered-

Me: -clears throat- HEY BALDY, -takes off sandal aims at Ichigo- -hit- I'M CALLING YA!

Ichigo: MY NAME'S NOT BERRY!

-battles-

Parcel: ...Chappy.

Me and Rukia: -looks at Parcel-

-the rest stared at them- -they quickly went to the side-

Me&Rukia: Where?

Parcel: -points at a passing bunny-

-Rukia and Me looks at each other-

Me&Rukia: MINE!

** the following takes place between 10 AM and 11 AM **

Me: First of all, why are you guys here?

-everybody shrugs-

Me: ...sigh...

** the following takes place between 11 AM and 3 PM **

Me: zz...Zzzz...ZZZzzz...Zz...Peter Griffin...I hate Godfather...Well...Not really... -gets hit on the head- OW! WHO DID THAT!

Byakuya: What are you dreaming about?

Me: Well... I was dreaming about the Emo song. You know, the song where it's about this Emo kid being real emo and stuff.

Byakuya: No, seriously.

Me: Ok, fine. Everybody's on it.

-everybody gets closer to her-

Me: ...Uh... Go away.

-everybody gets a little bit far from her-

Rukia: -hugs the bunny real tight- -bunny suffocates-

Me: Okay. I'm dreaming about having a snake. So when I went to give him food I give him a bunny.

Rukia: CHAPPY?!

Me: ...No.

Rukia: YES, IT IS CHAPPY! IT IS!

Me: ...Why would I give Chappy to a snake?

Rukia: ...Because you're an evil person.

Me: ...That's true but-

Everybody: JUST CONTINUE!

Me: Okay, fine. Four months later I checked on the snake. It didn't eat the bunny. So then I asked my friend, "How come the snake doesn't eat the bunny?" He replied, "Because it's not hungry." And then I told him back, "But the bunny's dead!"

-everybody does the gasp, except for Hitsu-

Hitsu: What's wrong with that?

-everybody gasp again, this time some are sobbing-

Rangiku: FEEEEEEL THE BUNNY'S DEATH!!!!

Me: Hey, this wasn't suppose to be a copy. Sorry, imisscalvin. Back to the story... Hey, are you guys paying attention?

-everybody stopped and looked at her-

Me: So my friend said to me, "REALLY? How come?" I replied, "Dehydration."

-everybody started to gasp again-

Me: IT'S JUST A DREAM!

** the following takes place... NOW! **

**FIN.  
**

* * *

**Okay, I know that wasn't random but it's because somebody hit me on the head. No bunnies were hurt on the making of this story.**

"_Kids, DO NOT try this at home!"_


	3. Ding Fries are done!

**-twilight zone OST plays-**

* * *

I was happening to have a night out at a friends house.

I never expected this day.

Me: So... What do you think?

Parcel: First of all, why am I here? Second of all, who is she?

Me: Allie.

Allie: Hey, parcel.

Parcel: GOD, STOP CALLING ME PARCEL!

Me and Allie: -laughs-

-suddenly Bleach groupies bash in-

Me: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HERE?

They: ...Because it's a bleach fanfic?

Allie: ...Well, make sense. Make yourself at home. -drags me into a personal corner- WHO ARE THEY?

Me: They're the ones that owned the pudding I ate. And the ones who got stomach because of the Melon-Flavored Gatorade.

Allie: SERIOUSLY, HIBA!

Me: OKAY, OKAY! THEY'RE BLEACH CHARACTERS.

Allie: Is there anyway to get rid of them?

Me: Well... we're underage, but...

-scene changed-

-I brought a LOT as in A LOT as in A LOT as in A LOT of Sake bottles-

Me: NOW!

-everybody turns around to see her-

Me: EVERYBODY SIT DOWN OR FEEL THE WRATH OF THE TOO CUTE CHAPPY THAT COULD MAKE YOU DIE!

-bingo. Everybody sat down-

Allie: Wow, Chappy rules.

Me: SIT IN A CIRCLE.

-everybody sit in a circle-

Me: Now, does anybody here don't know the game 'I've never...'?

-silence...-

Me: I just gonna explain it anyway. -turns to readers- The game 'I've never...' is a game when you said something you never done like 'I've never seen Hitsugaya not dancing.'

Hitsu: HEY!

Me: -ignores- The people who have did that drinks. Get it? -turns back to the characters- We gonna start. I'll go first. -ahem- ...Hmm.. Oh. I've never slay a hollow in my life. FOR REAL.

-that's a duh but everybody drinks-

Allie: I never ever ever ever EVER dance with the one I want to dance with.

-Byakuya drinks-

Parcel: I never have sex.

-staring...-

Parcel: What? I never have sex. I'm still a virgin all over.

-silences fell but few unexpected people drinks, like Byakuya, Renji, you know..-

Me: I KNEW IT! THERE'S YAOI BEHIND SOUL SOCIETY!

Ichigo: Shut up.

Me: BUT THAT'S A PROOF! WHO DO YOU- MMPHF! -gets her mouth covered by Hitsu-

Hitsu: Continue on.

Ichigo: I never think that Inoue is an overrated character.

-allie and parcel drinks-

Me: ...You guys are anti-Inoues?

Allie: Not really.

Parcel: YEAH, I HATE HER.

Me: Hey, she's right here you know.

-Inoue starts crying-

Me: PARCEL, YOU ARE DOOMED. -pulls out a random weapon... like inflated hammer- FEEL THE INFLATED POWER OF THE WEIRD HAMMER!

-few scenes later... everybody is sleeping-

_**STORY 2. A SPECIAL!**_

Me: -browsing on youtube- Real Shinigamis, Real Ninjas... Copyrights killed the Anime Fans... Dubs killed the Anime Fans no matter what... Coldness Prevails/ The Best Video Ever... The title's too long to put here... Barney gets killed in a few seconds... OMG THIS IS SO AWESOME... Dammit, there's nothing good on youtube. -closes browser-

Allie: HIBA, LOOK WHO I BROUGHT!

-Matt comes in-

Me: MATT!!!! -huggies-

Matt: First of all, I came here because I heard there's bubbles here.

Me: Actually, we do. It's on the bathroom. PEANUT BUTTER BAGEL!

Matt: YES, PBB!!!!

Allie: Just a note to the readers, they don't like Peanut Butter Jelly. Peanut Butter Bagel came up when we were having bagel with Peanut Butter (no choice) on school for Breakfast when Testing. WE LOVE YOU, TEACHA!

Ichigo: Uh... Yeah...

Matt: WTF? WHO ARE YOU? DIE!

Me: He's already dead.

Matt: Oh... Where's Parcel?

Me: I told him to go to work.

Byakuya: Senbonzakura.

Me: ...Don't! Utada Hikaru said so.

Byakuya: EH? WHERE IS SHE?

Hitsu: Since when you put my name as Hitsu?

Me: Since your name was hard to write?

Matt: By the way, Hiba... WHY DO YOU CHANGE YOUR NAME? I MEAN, LIKE, YOUR NAME WAS SUPPOSED TO BE- OOMPHF.

Me: Ahahahaha... Ignore him. He was saying nothing.

-Urahara and Yoruichi stared at each other, with a inflatable hammer on their sides-

U&Y: JAN KEN PON!

-Urahara let out a scissor when Yoruichi let out a rock-

Yoruichi: -grabs the hammer- -hit Urahara on the head DONK!-

Me: MY INFLATABLE HAMMERS!

Matt and Allie: -looks at each other- Chappy.

* * *

Me: -does the retro Peanut Butter Jelly Banana Dance, PEANUT BUTTER BAGEL STYLE-

-everybody stared at her real hard- WTF are you doing?

Me: Uh... Dancing?

Byakuya: I don't call that dancing. -stands up- _This, _is dancing. -Apache music plays- -The rest of captains joining (except for Hitsugaya who decided to hide)- -I don't remember the lyrics, but who cares?-

Me: ...-speechless- WOW, THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!

Aizen: Yeah... I could do a 360.

Matt: No, that was weird.

Ichigo: Really weird.

Renji: Really really weird.

Me and Allie: NO, IT'S NOT.

M&I&R: YES, IT IS!

Inoue: Actually, it's no weirder than a pudding with ramen noodles on top and a sushi rice on the bottom.

--

Me: So... what are you trying to say is... We're not cool?

Police: NO... You just making too much noises.

Allie: It's called randomness. R-A-W-another W-Q-Batman Symbol-blue-Apache-OMFG-and cookies.

Police: ...That's not how you spell Randomness.

Allie: Well, that's not how you spell Ding Fries.

Matt: Ding Fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are done.

I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run.

I work at burger king making flame broiled whoppers, I wear paper hats. Would you like an apple pie with that? Would you like an apple pie with that?

Ding fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are done, ding fries are done.I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run, I gotta run.

Don't touch for fries in hot fat, it really hurts bad, and so do skin grafts. Would you like an apple pie with that? Would you like an apple pie with that?

Wait for the bell, can't hear the bell. Where is the bell? Wait for the bell.

Ding fries are done, diiiing friiiiies aaaaare dooooooone.

Allie: Uh... See?

Police: Uh... Yeah... I'm going now.

Gin: Bai Bai! -waves hand-

* * *

**Ding Fries!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  



	4. NOO! NOT HAWAII!

Ahahahaha... Hahaha...Haha...ha...

Does anybody here watch Late Night with Conan O' Brien? Well, the following section WILL FEATURE _In the year 2000..._!

Explanation for the light-headed ones: In the year 2000 is a segment in the show, where the guest star and Conan chatter things that supposed (NOT) happened now, like, "Paula Abdul will host a show called, 'America's got Tequilla!'" or "Cracking your neck still feels good! But necking your crack is BETTER!" (Search it on Youtube. You'll see what I mean.)

--

_In the year 2000..._

Me: Byakuya will -evil laugh-xxx and xxx and xxx and OOMPHF!

Ichigo: Uh... Yeah... Forget that.

_In the year 2000..._

Allie: Peanut Butter Jelly dancing Banana will be changed into a dancing Strawberry. It doesn't made any sense, but it's a change.

_In the year 2000..._

Hitsu: Do I have to do this?

Me: Yes, or I...Uh... Kill you with Chappy.

Hitsu: ...You just did a good job on threatening me.

Me: Really?

Hitsu: -nods- Now... For the _somehow_ unimportant section... Hitsugaya Toushirou will NOT be killed by the cuteness of Chappy.

-Hiba twitched-

_In the year 2000..._

Matt: This is sort of obvious and I don't watch Bleach, but... -sighs- 4Kids will soon take over Bleach and make every voice SUCKED. And the whole Soul Society arc probably will be changed into "I was saving her because she knows how to unlock a chappy weapon." And it will be "CHAPPY" not "BLEACH". I hate you, 4Kids.

Allie: Well said.

_In the year 2000..._

Renji: I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Rukia: NO WAI!!!

Hitsu: No, you aren't supposed to believe that.

_In the year 2000..._

Hisagi: I will finally appear at this fanfic.

Everybody: HELL YEAH! -cheers-

_In the year 2000..._

Me: Chicka chicka wah, chicka chicka wah wah.

The Rest: ...Dude... WTF?

Me: Bah, thanks to you all this fanfic has been raised into T.

_In the year 2000..._

Grimmjaw: This is getting boring... -spots Ichigo- ICHIGO, FIGHT ME!

Ichigo: FUCK NO!

Me: ...Thanks to you this fanfic has been raised into M.

_In the year 2000..._

_Sesame Street! 123!_

_Count Dracula_

Everybody: WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: Hey, don't say anything bad. Just for that this fanfic has been lowered into K. But after the cursing it's on T.

--_LET'S END ALL OF THIS!--_

Hisagi: ...-stares at Byakuya and Renji-

Renji: ...-stares at Hisagi and Byakuya-

Byakuya: ...-stares at Renji and Hisagi-...-blinks-

H&R: HAH, YOU BLINKED!

Byakuya: ...No choice... -took off his captain cloak-

Allie: ...What are you guys doing?

Hisagi: We're having a staring contest. The one who wins will get to wear the Sixth Division's Captain Cloak.

Me: Oh? May I join?

Renji: Sure. Just don't cry when you lose.

Me: Like I will.

_Thus, the scene switched._

Matt: -burps- AH! I never knew there's a Coca Cola and Pocky fan other than me.

Ichigo: Never travel the world, eh?

Grimmjaw: ...What's Coca Cola? What's Pocky?

Matt: Bah, you're so clueless. How _not on character _you are now...

Grimmjaw: PEST! -lunges forward-

Matt: Fine fine, here you go. -hands Coca Cola and Pocky to Grimm-

Grimmjaw: ...What do you do with this?

Matt and Ichigo: ...-snickers-

_Thus, the scene switched again._

Parcel: ...

Allie: HOY, ISN'T THIS SUPPOSED TO BE RANDOM?

Me: True. But I was out of ideas, what do you expect?

-_Thus, this section ends.-_

Me: One day, there's this kid with Orange hair. He's really annoying with big mouth and looks like a snake... -gets hit by a pillow-

Ichigo: IF YOU'RE TRYING TO DESCRIBE ME, YOU TOTALLY FAILED TO DO SO.

Me: YAY!

Ichigo: ...

Allie: Hey, who wins the staring contest yesterday?

Me: Me. (Strange, I know. The word me after the word me.) -takes out the cloak- It's a bit too big for me so I thought I would ask Byakuya if I could alter it so it'll fit my size.

Renji: DON'T CALL BYAKUYA-TAICHOU BY HIS NAME!

Byakuya: Do what you want to do with it.

Renji: ...eh?

Me: See? He's perfectly fine with it! BaaKaa! -turns to Byakuya- Hey, Byka!

Byakuya: -turns around-

Me: SEEEEEEE?

Renji: ...Sugoi.

Ichigo: HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE "SUGOI"?

Me: Eh? Berri-tan, RELAX, AND THEN RELAPSE!

Ichigo: I'M NOT SICK, SICKO!

Me: Do you like Pocky?

Ichigo: -halts-

_-On the other hand...--This one dialog is extremely fast ! Try it with your friends!-_

Hisagi: What's Coke?

Allie: It's a drink.

Hisagi: Pocky?

Allie: Snack.

Hisagi: Juice Box?

Allie: Juice in a box.

Hisagi: Juice?

Allie: A blend of fruits. Beware of Blue Juice, by the way. (It's a juice that is famous for tasting bad in Japan)

Hisagi: Do they taste good?

Allie: Some.

Hisagi: ...Bacon?

Allie: DO I HAVE TO TEACH YOU ABOUT EVERYTHING?

Hisagi: Nah, not really. But the other hand, yes.

Allie: ...OH GOD.

Hisagi: So what's bacon?

Allie: Niku. (meat in Japanese)

Hisagi: Yaoi?

Allie: Boys Love.

Hisagi: Wow.

Allie: I know.

Hisagi: ...Cheese?

Allie: Harden milk.

Hisagi: What do they taste like?

Allie: Milk, but harden milk.

_-Random Sheet, that is NOT what you call this.-_

Matt: SUN ON A BEACH!

Ichigo: What's wrong?

Matt: GRIMMJAW STOLE MY POCKY AND MY COCA COLA!

Ichigo: ...He probably gave it to Aizen or something.

Matt: You know, he also stole yours.

Ichigo: SHEET! -runs in circles-

Random Dude: Duuuuuuuudddeeee

M&I: ...

Random Dude: You want some ecstasy?

M&I: HELL NO!

Matt: I'm too young to go to jail!

Random Dude: Fiiiinnnneee, dooon't regret it!

Ichigo: LIKE EVER!

_-Matt's the one who told me to put that. (NOT TRUE! -Matt)-_

_Me thinks: I write what I want to write, and I write what's appropriate. XD_

_-ADVERTISEMENT START-_

_Congrats! YOU WON AN iPOD! Go to you-suck-like-seriously . com for more information!_

-_ADVERTISEMENT END_-

Ichigo: ...What the hell?

Me: Advertisement. I couldn't get enough money to buy a manga, so extra incomes I guess.

Everyone: ...

Me: Well, it's better than trimming the lawn.

Mom: -barges in- You'll take care of your family, okay? MOM AND DAD IS GOING TO HAWAII! Ta ta! -drives off-

Everybody: ...

Mom: -drives back- Oh, and take care of the house! -drives off-

Everybody: -stares at me-

Allie: ...Good luck with that, Hiba.

Me: ... TT.TT

_-Yeah, my parents left me the house and the family, and my brother's gone WHEN I NEED HIM THE MOST!-_

Me: AHHHHHHHH!

Matt: What?

Me: I had the baddest dream ever.

Matt: About what?

Me: My parents leaving me to take care of the house and the family for one month. And the house is filled with Bleach Character.

Yoruichi: Actually, that's reality.

Me: ...Nuuuuu!

_-That's how I found out. Very intriguing... Whatever intriguing actually means.-_

**A/N:** Yeah, my parents left my brother and sisters and the house to me. . They didn't even tell us! TT.TT

Though, maybe my brother will come to check things out. (chances: 25 percent)

Hey, on the next chapter, (thanks A LOT to Elemental Homunculi) we gonna have MSN. (sadly, I don't own that.)

Okay, maybe not MSN, but HBM DX. (HibaZae's Bleach Messenger XD) Anybody who want to join in the chat, COME (not guaranteed. . ). Anybody have any suggestion for usernames? I was thinking of Inoue's being: ChocolateCurry. I'm pretty sure you guys can come up with a better username!

Also, REVIEW, or feel the wrath of CHAPPY.


End file.
